The invention relates to a machine that is of use for carrying out a treatment operation of the fabric, suitable to prepare said fabric for the finishing, and in particular to a machine that operates a washing, a bringing together of wefts and warp yarns of the fabric, and an at least partial fulling of the fabric; this machine is of use for the treatment of light fabrics and also of heavy fabrics and in particular for the treatment of relatively stiff fabrics.
Similar machines usually provide a wall, against which the fabric is pushed or thrown more or less violently, which fabric there undergoes the mentioned treatment before going back to a lower tank shaped part with water and cleansing agents wherefrom the fabric is taken again to be once more thrown towards the wall. The inclination of this wall can be adjustable, in respect to the throwing direction of the fabric.